When the Emerald Department Goes into Flames
by NaviNinja2002
Summary: [Occurs after volume 17 on manga] While Ritsu goes out with his coworkers to celebrate and Takano stays late at work, the department catches on fire and Takano is left to die. Will Ritsu make it in time or will his lover or himself loose their lives?


When the Emerald Department Goes into Flames

_"Whack!"_

"What the hell!" Ritsu yelled as Takano sat on his desk. "What was that for?"

"Don't fall asleep on the job again," Takano answered as he tossed his cigarette in the trash.

"But, I wasn't," Ritsu yelled.

"Well you were kinda dozing off with your eyes almost shut," Kisa murmured.

It was true. Ritsu was thinking of last night, when he agreed to date Takano and when he offered to share an apartment with him. Not to mention, he almost said the three words Takano had wanted him to say since he got this crummy job. I. Love. You. Then he remembered what Takano said when he yelled at him for comparing their breakfast together like a one with newly weds.

_"Well we already went on a date and a trip.. All that is left is living together and getting hitched."_

He sat down on his desk and sorted his documents, hoping that it may clear it's thoughts. Something in his mind told him to look at Takano-san, which he did and instantly regretted. Takano stared back at him with a smirk and this eyebrows going up and down. A sea of red stained his cheeks and he looked away. Mino, Tori, and Kisa began to laugh and chuckle at their actions, which made him blush even more.

This was going to be a _very _long day.

...

"Hey are you gonna join us on drinks tonight," Tori asked Ritsu as the work day almost ended, "It's all on me!"

"What," Ritsu asked.

"Oh, you didn't hear," Hatori asked back, "Well my author ,Chiaki, made tons of yen on his latest manga, in fact the most he's ever made to be precise. So I invited all of us to go drinking. So, are you coming?"

"Um, I guess," Ritsu answered, "Why not? Hey, Takano, are you coming?"

"No, I have to talk with the sales department about something important," Takano answered as he looked as Ritsu with a smirk, "But you can come with me."

Ritsu blushed again as thoughts of what he would do after ran across his mind.

"Nope, I'm gonna go now," Ristu said quickly as he ran towards the elevator with Mino and Kisa.

...

"We'll have four beers, please," Hatori told the waitress.

""It will be coming right up," the waitress said with a smile as she wrote it down on a piece of paper and went off.

"So anything new or interesting happen to you guys," Chiaki asked.

"No not mush," Kisa answered and slowly turned his attention to Ritsu, "But there is one thing... Hey Ritsu, are you and Takano dating?"

For the third time that day, he blushed and all eyes on the table glared at him.

"Maybe," Ritsu admitted so quietly that it was almost unnoticeable.

"I KNEW IT!" Kisa yelled at the top of his lungs.

The rest of the customers and workers there stared at him. He slowly lowered his head and their dictions slowly continued.

"How did you know that," Ritsu asked.

"Oh please, you two have made making goo-goo eyes on each other since the first day you came to Emerald," Kisa answered, "You thought we didn't know about your little affair, so we played along and watched what would happen. And it has been hilarious! It was about time you two started dating, you two have loved each other for a long time now."

"Hey, who said I loved him, I haven't even confessed that yet," Ritsu said.

"Oh, at this rate, it won't be long before that happens," Mino said as the waitress came with their drinks.

"Here you go sir," the waitress said as she set the drinks on the table, "That will be 50 yen."

"Thanks," Tori said as he handed her 50 yen and took a big gulp of his drink.

Before Ritsu could get his hands on his, his phone rang _[and thank God it did]. _With hesitation, he stared at the Caller Id and grunted. It was Anchan. _Great. _

"Excuse me for a sec," Ritsu said as he left his seat and answered his phone in a private area.

"Hello," Ritsu said.

"RITSU! LISTEN!," Anchan yelled.

"I know. I'm sorry for rejecting you, but I'm dating someone else, so please stop bothering me," Ritsu interrupted as he placed his hand on his forehead in frustration.

"NO! It isn't that!" Anchan yelled again, "THE EMERALD DEPARMENT IS ON FIRE! It's on the news RIGHT F****'N NOW!"

"What?" Ritsu said with widened eyes and hung up.

As he made this way towards their table the news on the TV caught his attention.

_"Breaking News! The well-known Emerald Publishing Department has caught on fire! Firemen are on their way and are hoping to find any survivers."_

"Screw the firemen!" Hatori yelled as they got off their seats," We have to head over there now! And I'm driving!"

"No you're not you're drunk!" Chiaki yelled.

"Don't Care!"

...

As they made their way to the parking lot, Ritsu was horrified of the incident that occurred right infront of his eyes. The entire building was covered in flames and smoke filled the sky surrounding it, looking like a cloud of doom found in a villain's lair. All the work that day had done were now burned and to make it worst, Takano was still in there.

They got off the car in a hurry and ran towards the building.

"Where the hell are the firemen," Ritsu yelled. "Takano's still in there!"

"Are you kidding," Kisa yelled, "They haven't even made it yet! It's already been an hour and people are gonna die!"

The rest of a conversation was a blur as Ritsu began to cry and think of the worst possible things.

_"What if they don't make it in time," _Ritsu thought,_ "Takano would be stuck there and would likely...die. NO! I can't allow that! Not now! Not ever! It's over my dead body!"_

Without another thought he ran into the smoking building as the entrance filled with fire as he entered.

"RITSU!" The rest of the guys yelled as they attempted to follow him, only to be blocked by the wall of fire.

"What is he thinking," Hatori yelled, "He's gonna die in there!"

"I think I know what's up with him," Kisa said with a shy smile, "He was thinking of Takano-san."

...

Ritsu covered his mouth with his arm as he ran through the blazing halls, into the emergency stair way. As he made his way up the stairs to the sales department, he began to cough and hack. He was losing oxygen, but he still made his way up the stairs. As he used both of his hands to open the door, he spotted Takano lying down coughing and hacking, surrounded by a trail of fire.

Trying to avoid burning objects, he made his way to Takano's side and shook him.

"Takano-san!" Ritsu yelled as he stared at his ash filled face.

No response...

"Takano-san, get up!" Ristu yelled again, shaking him harder.

No response...

"Takano get up, PLEASE!" Ristu yelled as tears stared to go down his cheeks.

No response...

"**SAGA MASAMUNE**!"

Takano's eyes slowly opened to Ritsu crying above him.

"Ritsu..C_ough..Cough..Hack..Hack _What are you doing here," Takano asked as he slowly sat down.

"Getting you out of here," Ritsu said as he clung to his shirt, "And I'm not leaving without you!"

Takano stared at him with widened eyes for a second and slowly got up with him.

"Baka," Takano said as Ritsu loosened his grip and leaned on him, "Now lets go."

Ritsu didn't move and Takano stared at him with fear. Ritsu began to fall down until Takano caught him, realizing he had burn marks all over from his chest to his feet. Ritsu was unconscious. Takano shook him and began to from tears.

"Ritsu," Takano yelled at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, firemen rushed through the door and went towards them.

"Help please," Takano begged as they took Ritsu and went down stairs.

Takano followed them down stairs and saw Yokozawa stumbling down the stairs above him with a firefighter and a broken leg. Everyone made it out of the burning department safely and he, Yokozawa, and Ritsu were sent to the Hospital.

...

After a week, Ritsu slowly opened his eyes with bandages wrapped all over him and to find Takano-san, Anchan, Yokozawa in clutches around him, and the rest of the guys around him.

"Hey guys," Ritsu said as he blinked constantly, "What happened?"

"Takano said you fainted after you got him up," Anchan answered, "And that you two are dating.."

"EH! Takano-san!" Ritsu cursed as he began to blush, "Oh, Yokozawa, what happened to you?"

"One of the large decorations crushed my leg during the father, but the doctor said it would be alright as long as I stay in the hospital for a while," Yokowaza explained, "And I heard what you said to Takano while you tried to revive him."

Ritsu blushed harder and rest began to laugh.

"So, what caused the fire, did they tell you yet," Ritsu asked.

"Yeah," Kisa said as he pointed at Takano, "They said it was caused by a half-lighted cigarette with trash and rolled up pieces of paper around it which is Takano's fault."

"Hey, it was an accident," Takano said as Ritsu glared at him, "At least the company supervisor didn't press charges on me."

"Well, we still have to stay in the hospital for a month," Yokowaza pointed out. "So how are we suppose to get work done."

"I think you'll be off till then," Hatori said, "And while their rebuilding the Emerald Department, we'll have to work in a crappy old, abandon hotel."

"Well at least during the month we're off, you can think about that offer I made you about living together," Takano said with a grin.

"What!" Ristu yelled.

"And think about the alone time we'll get," Takano pointed out as Ritsu blushed harder, "Maybe I can get you to say you love and shout it so every worker and patient in this hospital will know your mine."

Anchan fell and had a nosebleed, thinking of what his words ment.

"Eh, BAKA!" Ritsu yelled.

_"This guy pisses me off so bad, I wish I could just quit my job!"_

**Days until Ritsu falls in love [completely]: 98 days**

...

**I can't believe I finished this in one day! Horray! Well, I am a serious Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Jonjou Romantica addict and I wanted to write a fanfic about it for a long time. I just love it so much! Well, I hope you enjoyed and should I write a sequel? Thanks for reading and Ninja Out!**


End file.
